Gone
by jokersxdaughter
Summary: Derek leaves Chloe. he says forever, but does he mean it? She's in trouble when the Edison Group finds them, does he care?
1. Chapter 1

**-Woohoo! A second story idea in one day.. I feel so good!-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS! (I wish :( ) **

_"__Derek? D-D-Derek, where are you?" I called into the darkness of the trees. I couldn't find him. I couldn't find my love. I was so lost._

_"Goodbye Chloe. I'm leaving. I'm never coming back." He was right behind me, I whipped around to see a black wolf running away from me. I ran after him, but I ended up tripping over roots of the trees._

_"DEREK!" I cried out, curling up into a ball, crying uncontrolably._

_"Chloe...Chloe...Chloe..."_

"CHLOE! Wake up!" Tori yelled, shaking me awake. I looked into her eyes, they looked sad and concerned, "you were crying again Chloe.. and screaming out his name.."  
"I-I-It was the s-s-same d-d-dream.. the one wh-wh-where h-h-he leaves m-m-me in the f-f-forest." I cryed, and Tori held me tight untill I stopped crying.

"What time is it?" I wanted to talk about something, get my mind off of my every lasting dream.

"It's 3:00, you were only asleep for a few hours." Tori was tired, I knew she was. We all were. It had been a few months since we escaped the Edison Group, but only a few weeks since Derek had deserted us. Deserted me. Simon and Kit took it hard too.. but they knew I loved him more than anything..  
Tori climbed into my bed with me, because she wanted to go back to sleep, but didn't want to leave me, she knew I needed her.

She grabbed my hand, not in a lesbian lover kind of way, but as a worried sister trying to comfort her baby sister going through her first break-up.

"Thanks Tori.. for being here... it means alot" i squeezed her hand.

"Mmhmm.." She mumbled as she dozed off. Atleast someone could get some sleep around here. Lately I haven't been able to sleep. I keep dreaming of Derek leaving. Him saying goodbye and just up and leaving, running away, not even looking back.  
But he did something worse... He left me a note. A short note.

_**Chloe,**_

_**I'm leaving. Goodbye. Forever.**_

_**-Derek.**_

That's all he said. I told him I love him for the first time only 2 weeks before he left... He left because of ME. I should have known he could never love me... I'm just some pathetic stuttering necromancer... It still hurts to know he's gone...

Forever...

**-HOORAH! R&R ? I'll love you forever :) -**


	2. Chapter 2

-**ok, second chapter ! woohoo ! :) -**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING ! NOT THE CHARACTER OR DARKEST POWERS!**

I fell back into a light sleep, waking up every few minutes to Tori twitching in her sleep. I sighed.. Why can't I just freaking sleep through the night? That's the worst thing ever... I can't sleep... where the one place I should be safest, it's the only place I dread.

I looked over at the clock, 8:30.. I guess I could get up now..

I dragged myself out of bed, hopping into the shower. It was so hot here. We were currently in Texas, trying to find a werewolf named Dustin. He was supposedly another Edison Group escapee, so we wanted to know how he got out.

I had an ice cold shower, and it felt so good, except when I got out of the shower it felt even hotter than before. I threw on a white tank top with little red and orange flowers lining the bottom, and a pair of jean short shorts. I threw my now blond hair up in a messy bun and went to sit outside by the pool. When I walked through the room I noticed Tori was still asleep in my bed and aunt Lauren was out cold on the couch. I sighed and walked out of the room.

As I got closer to the pool I noticed there was a figure sitting on the edge of the pool. I noticed it was Simon. He looked up to see me walking up to him, and he threw me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held so much saddness..

"Hey.." he mumbled, and motioned me to sit next to him.

I did, and I dipped my feet in the pool. He put his arm around me.

"How you holding up?" He asked, I tried so hard to hold back the tears...

"I don't think I am holding up very well... I keep having nightmares.. two of them... One he just leaves me in the forest.. In the other he swims away from me..." I hugged Simon close, letting a few tears slide down my cheeks.

I felt Simon's body shake slightly with sobs. He held me closer and tighter.

"I don't know why he'd leave... it's not like him... and he only left us a note? I don't know what happened to him.." I was shocked.

"He left you guys a note too?" I asked, Simon nodded. He handed me the note.

**_Dad & Simon -_**

**_I'm leaving.. I might be back.. After you guys split up with Chloe and Lauren.. I can't stay anymore._**

**_Goodbye.. for now.._**

**_-DEREK._**

I couldn't help but shake with sobs now.. He told them he was coming back, but only when me and aunt Lauren leave... he really didn't love you..

"No.. i think he really did love you Chloe..." Simon said as he looked down at me.. Oh.. I didn't even know I said that out loud.

I got up to walk back to the hotel room. I crawled into Tori's empty bed and cryed as silently as I could...

It was a good thing that aunt Lauren and Tori were such deep sleepers sometimes...


	3. Chapter 3

**-seriously LOVING all the feedback :) it makes me happy!-**

**-baby i love you i never wanna let you go.. teehee! - that's how happy i am ! -**

**DISCLAMIER ; I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS SERIES**

I guess I fell back asleep..

I woke up to see Simon watching me.. but I wasn't creeped out.. He was watching me, to make sure I was ok.

I sat up, not saying a word. i leaned back against the headboard.. I patted next to me in the bed and Simon climbed in next to me. I was close to crying, and for once I didn't want to hold it in... so I didn't. I let it all out.

As soon as I started crying Simon grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, holding me while I crying.

"it's going to be ok Chloe.. It is ok.. shhh... don't cry.." He mumbled in my ear. After I was done crying I became furious.

How could he just up and leave?

How could he leave his family?

How could be leave _me!?_

I was so mad that I started crying again.

I got so fed up that i threw one pillow across the room, and i grabbed the second pillow screaming my lungs out into the pillow.  
I forgot that Simon was there untill after I was done screaming, I felt like such a fool.

"Oh, S-S-Simon.. I'm s-s-sorry..." I mumbled, he just chuckled and hugged me.

"It's ok Chloe, we all have to have a way to vent." He said. He then pulled out some paper and envelopes, what the heck?

"I got an idea when you were sleeping.. as a way to get your anger out.. or, atleast try to.." He said, "You can write letters, to Derek. He wont get them, but you could pretend he does. You can tell him everything you ever wanted to. Only you will read them, unless we find Derek to give them to, if you want."

I was about to protest.. but then I thought it was a good idea...

I wanted to start writing a letter right away, and Simon noticed, so he left my room so I could write in peace.

_**Dear Derek:**_

_**I told you I love you... and you leave.. you leave me all alone... **_

_**You leave your dad and brother all alone.. You're usually so selfless Derek.. What happened to you?**_

_**You completley changed..**_

_**Yet... I still love you..**_

_**I can't stop thinking about you.. Or dreaming about you..**_

_**Atleast in my dreams you actually said 'good-bye'**_

_**It hurts to know you couldn't even say it to my face.. a letter.. a short, heartless letter...**_

_**but yet.. I still love YOU. I LOVE YOU DEREK SOUZA. **_

_**And I am NOT afraid to say it,**_

_**-love always... Chloe Saunders.**_

I sealed the letter in an envelope and left it blank.

I got up and stuffed the letter in my bag, so no one would find it..

I sat back down on the bed, too tired and sad to do anything else.


End file.
